Maggie's Birthday
by Superpsych96
Summary: Jules' birthday festivities take a terrible turn. Shawn stays loyally by her side through it all, good and bad. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE LAWSON!


**This chapter is inspired by the song Kiss It Better by He Is We.**

 **This story is between the 2nd Rebuild and the 3rd, which is awaiting production.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Jules, Jules honey, I need you to wake up." Shawn whispered sweetly into his newlywed's ear. "Did you forget what day it is?"

"I don't care what day it is, Shawn. I know it's my day off, and it better not be earlier than 10:00, mister." Shawn found Juliet's hollow threat in the shape of a grumble hilarious and all too cute.

"Can you not smell my wonderful concoction I've spent all morning crafting for you?"

Juliet sniffed a few times before ger face was struck with a look of realization. "Tiramisu?"

"Good nose, Jules!" Shawn praised his beloved wife. "Me and Fluffy have been waiting for hours!"

"You got up forty-five minutes ago, Shawn." Juliet rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. "I married you because you could cook. You know that, right?"

"Oh please Jules, you married me because I'm sexy and you know it." Shawn wiggled his hips and licked his lips, causing Juliet to throw her head back in laughter before throwing a pillow at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Breakfast flew by and Shawn threw a sponge at Juliet when she tried to do the dishes. He promised he would do anything resembling work until midnight. Shawn Spencer was a man who put complete stock in birthdays. He treated her like a queen everyday, but today she was his angel, his everything. She always was all of these things. He didn't know what to call Juliet today, on her day of days.

Today's agenda was all about Juliet's favorite things. Shopping at her favorite stores and trying on stupid clothes, going to the arcade and playing all of the old games she played when she was little, going to lunch at her favorite place, seeing a movie of her choice and then her surprise party before dinner at the best place in town.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Shawn, the car's over here." Juliet pointed to her little Volkswagen.

"Yeah, but your new helmet and jacket are over here on my bike." Shawn held up the navy blue helmet with 'Jules' in rhinestones on the back.

"Really Shawn, could you be any tackier?" She had to roll her eyes and smile softly at her husband's lack of taste.

"I can peel them off if you want me to..." Shawn pouted at Juliet as she closed the distance between them and pulled his pouting lip into her mouth, sucking on it until she was sure it was bigger than the top.

"Have we learned our lesson, Shawn?" Juliet smiled smugly, Shawn still unable to speak from the spontaneity of his Jules.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The ride to Juliet's first pick of stores was just what Shawn wanted; drawn out and perfect. Juliet's body pressed so close to his was the best feeling in the world, her arms so snug to his belly, her head resting on his back as she enjoyed the ride.

Much to Shawn's dismay, they reached their destination and he parked the bike in front of some clothing store he wouldn't know the name of if Juliet hadn't mentioned a dress or a jacket from the window every know and then.

The couple dismounted the bike and put their helmets one on each of the handle bars. Now was Shawn's turn to take her by surprise, snaking an arm behind her back and pulling Juliet flush against his body, covering her mouth with his, tongue begging for entrance to tease her, but not delving in when she gave him permission. This was public after all. "You're so freaking hot in that jacket, Jules. I can't wait to tear it off you later." Shawn purred in her ear, loving the blush that quickly spread across her cheeks.

"And did I ever tell you what a bad ass that your jacket makes you look? Not to mention that sexy wild helmet hair." Juliet smirked, finding her brain again.

Inside the store, Juliet tried on everything from hats to sunglasses, coats and jackets to ball gowns and sundresses.

At one point Shawn disappeared and Juliet had no idea where he was, until he magically appeared beside her, looking at a mirror. She couldn't help but hold back fits of giggles when she noticed the tight pink v-neck t-shirt and girl's faded skinny jeans. "They didn't have the shirt in my size, but one the bright side, they do have it in my color." Shawn placed a kiss on top of her head and wrapped an arm around her.

She was gorgeous in a cherry red ball gown with a slit for the right leg, the length of the dress trailing to the floor, a small silver accompanying shawl around her shoulders. And then there was Shawn, taking out his phone and snapping a picture of them completely mismatched. "That's going to Facebook." Shawn said with a goofy grin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lunch was at a nice little dine in restaurant Shawn could never even dream of affording when he was homeless. Even the waiters and waitresses were snooty.

"I hope this food is damn good." Shawn whispered into his water glass, thinking Juliet didn't hear him.

"Is everything okay, Shawn?" Juliet asked, playing with a flaky, buttery breadstick.

"Yeah, it's fine." Shawn replied almost coldly, staring off into nothing, seeing something else.

"Hey, talk to me Shawn. It's my birthday but don't think for a second I'm not still here for you." She took his hand and rubbed small circles with her thumb.

"It's nothing Jules. This establishment just isn't all that friendly to homeless people, that's all. Details aren't important, but I won't be tipping well tonight."

"What did they do to you, Shawn?" Juliet asked quietly, leaning into hear him.

"I was cold one night, and it was really coming down, really storming. I needed some kind of shelter, and the awning for this place was the only cover in sight. I wasn't under it for ten minutes before some douche came out and started yelling about how I was loitering and scaring away business. Because I was homeless and he figured no one cared, he thought a good kick to the ribs would move me along faster."

"Shawn, I am so sorry. I didn't know they were so cruel."Juliet's hand covered her mouth in shock. How could anyone just kick out her wonderful husband when he was so in need of help? Why were people such ass holes all the time?

"It's okay, Jules. Remember that night two years ago, when you were out looking for me and it was storming out, and pulled me out from under that canopy before it gave way? I don't care about them not caring, because you care. All I need is you and I'll be here right back for you. In the words of Cindy Lauper, 'If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting, time after time.'" Shawn sang aloud, he didn't care.

"And I will always catch you." Juliet replied barely above a whisper, taking his hand she was playing with and kissing it gently, very slowly with her soft lips.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The movie was a movie, not really much to report on that. The movie wasn't watched much. Shawn opted for the very back, for obvious reasons. Let's just say smoochy smoochy, third base over the close action. They may be a married couple, but it's still the honeymoon phase. Not to mention neither of them are even forty yet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The party, the party was interesting. Pin the Foliage on the Pineapple saw Lassie in a frenzy and Juliet's mother in the hospital. Gus got a food coma, Shawn rode a pissed off pony through the house, making quite a mess. Why did Woody eat a sponge with frosting?

Juliet seemed to be the only one that didn't have some kind of weird ass accident. Vick and Henry making out in the kitchen... nobody wanted to remember that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dinner had been amazing. Shawn and Juliet had dresses to the nines after the party, very excited about their grown up dinner date.

The walk to the car could have been pleasant. The night was warm with a cool breeze. The sky was clear and traffic was surprisingly low. Foot traffic was pretty high though, causing Shawn to wrap a protective arm around the lady love of his life.

Parking had been an issue when they had first gone out to dinner. "Nice night for a walk, car's only a few blocks away." Shawn shrugged.

"Yeah, should be nice." Juliet smiled, cuddling into his embrace.

A couple blocks down, Shawn stopped in his tracks. "Jules, do you hear that?"

"What is that?" Juliet asked, her ears perking. "I think someone's in pain." The two briskly walked down the alley towards the sound of moaning.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Shawn shouted in worry as they came across a man hunched over and holding his side.

"No, I need... I need everything you got on you." The man stood up, pulling a gun he was holding from his side.

"Okay, okay, take it easy." Shawn said calmly, holding up one hand and reaching for his wallet with the other.

Juliet took off her purse and began reaching for her wallet as well.

"Hey lady, just the purse!" The man shouted, pointing the gun at her.

"It's fine, okay? Juliet made like she was going to drop it, but pulled her gun.

The thief was quicker, his gun already drawn, firing without aiming.

"Juliet, no!" Shawn shouted as loud as possible. The shooter was already sprinting away, gun on the ground behind him.

Shawn pulled out his phone and called Lassiter in a hurry. "Lassiter. No time. Get here. Ambulance. Daily Street." Shawn hung up quickly.

"Jules, Jules please!" Shawn shouted, tears brimming as he dropped to her side and kissed her.

"Shawn." Juliet asked in the most broken voice he'd ever heard. "Kiss it all better? I'm not ready to go."

Shawn Covers his head and closes his eyes. He sees a smoking gun, and the coward he ran. And in his arms is the bleeding love of his life.

"It's not your fault, Shawn, you didn't know, you didn't know."

Juliet's hands are so cold, and Shawn kisses her face and says, "Everything will be all right."

He cries "Stay with me, don't fall asleep! Stay with me! Stay with me please don't fall asleep. Stay with me!" He continues to plead. "Stay with me, please don't fall asleep." Tears freely fall down his face. "Stay with me. Stay with me, don't you fall asleep, Jules. STAY WITH ME!" Shawn screams at the top of his lungs as sirens scream in the distance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

How long had she been out now? How many hours, how many days? Shawn Spencer had lost track a long time ago. Calendars didn't mean a Hell of a lot when your last couples days are spent in a terrible chair next to a hospital bed.

What kind of sick son of a bitch would do this? What kind of Godless monster could put an angel in this kind of harm? It was completely baffling to Shawn. It should be a sin. Shawn hoped it was.

He took hold of Juliet Spencer's hand for what seemed like the millionth time since she'd been put into this miserable cream colored room. He brought her soft hand to his lips and kissed it ever so gently, ever so lovingly. Almost as if it was sacred.

"Jules, I know you can here me in there. I need you to listen to me, okay?" Shawn asked asked his unresponsive wife, laying there ever so calmly, serenely. She looked as if she was only sleeping, the beginning of a smile tugging on her pink lips. "I need you to know that I love you. I need you to know that no matter how long you're in there, I'll be right here, okay sweetheart? I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. I won't let you, and no one will tear me away from you."

Shawn paused, his eyes burning with tears and his voice cracking beyond control. "You're my life, Jules. You saved my life. I was nothing without you, baby. I was a loser, a cold wanderer fighting just to stay alive. Now I fight simply because I have you. You're my breath Jules, you're why I fight, why I live."

He kissed her hand again, relishing any contact he could with the woman that stole his heart, the woman that was his world. Shawn began to pace, no longer able to just sit there and look upon her golden blonde hair that so perfectly bellowed behind and around the head of the woman so wished he could have back, to talk back to him and say it would be okay. To tell him she loved him.

"I just, I... I don't know what I'd do without you, Jules." Shawn chuckled humorlessly to himself. "Jules. That name doesn't do you justice. I would give the entire world's silver, gold, gems and jewels for you. Just to hear your voice I would, to see your eyes shining at me with love and laughter.

"You're the reason I can laugh any situation in the face, make a joke about the worst of times. You're my strength, my power and soul. You don't have any idea, I could say all of this a million times, and it wouldn't be enough reason for me to need you to pull through this."

"I had no idea you were such a hopeless romantic, Mr. Spencer." Shawn's heart pounded so loudly he feared he'd go deaf. It nearly beat out of his chest when the most heavenly voice the world had ever heard, so briefly spoke.

"J... Jules?" Shawn replied weakly yet hopefully. "You're awake?"

"I'd like to say I missed you, but you were with me the whole time." Juliet fought for her voice back, three days of no use making it a bit of a hassle.

Shawn was instantly back to her side, covering her hand in both of his larger ones. "You have no idea how good it is to here your voice, Juliet."

"You didn't think I was going to give up, did you Shawn? I have one too many Spencers counting on me to just give up." Juliet grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her, their lips molding and tongues dancing with so much love and power, relief. They didn't miss a beat. It was like she hadn't been gone. Shawn Spencer's world was back in orbit.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Happy birthday Maggie, you beautiful, wonderful person, you!**


End file.
